


My Boy

by Batfink



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Furry Menace & Snake Boy [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Meet the Family, Revelations, Short, Werewolves, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: “Are we related?”  Lucian blurted.  Aziraphale's mouth dropped open and he turned scarlet.  “We are, aren't we?”  Lucian nodded.





	My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So now that we have acknowledged they have matching faces, it's time to look at why...

Crowley had been asleep all day and Lucian was bored, so he hopped on the tube and went to visit the bookshop.

“Lucian, my boy. How nice to see you. Tea?” Aziraphale welcomed him warmly.

Moments later, Lucian was settled in a comfy armchair in the shop with a mug of tea and a book Aziraphale had given him about werewolves. Fiction obviously, but interesting none the less.

\--- 

“Mr Fell, how are you my dear chap?” The woman positively beamed at Aziraphale holding out a cake tin.

“Mrs Aster. How nice of you to pop by.” Aziraphale accepted the cake tin with a huge smile.

Mrs Aster caught sight of Lucian and turned to look at him more fully. “Mr Fell!” She exclaimed taken aback. “You never told me you had a son and oh! What a handsome young lad he is too.”

Aziraphale blushed. “Umm, yes, well.” He waved his hands a bit flustered. “That's Lucian.” He stammered at last. “Say hello to Mrs Aster, my boy.” He directed at Lucian.

Lucian too absorbed in the book to pay much attention raised his hand but not his eyes and muttered a clipped greeting.

\--- 

A few hours later when Lucian had finished the book, he looked up to find Aziraphale sitting behind his desk drinking a cup of tea and sort of staring into space.

Lucian approached and set the book gently on his desk. Aziraphale's eyes snapped to his and he smiled. “What did you think?”

“Are we related?” Lucian blurted. Aziraphale's mouth dropped open and he turned scarlet. “We are, aren't we?” Lucian nodded.

Aziraphale shifted awkwardly in his seat and refused to meet Lucian's eyes. “Yes.” He said quietly at last. Lucian cocked a hip and stared down at him. “After what young Adam said. The other week.” He glanced up at Lucian then away again quickly. “I had Crowley help me look into it.”

“And?” Lucian demanded.

“It would appear, that I am your great grandfather.” Aziraphale finally looked up at Lucian whose face was cycling through a range of emotions, stumbling over shock, tripping over annoyed and landing solidly in confused.

“So, I'm what? Part Angel?” Lucian scoffed.

“Oh, umm, no, no. Afraid not.” Aziraphale waved a hand flustered, then snatched it with the other hand and held it still. “No, this body is human. It's how Crowley was able to confirm we were related. Paternal DNA match.” He paused. “It, ah, might explain though, why you were the first to be able to assume human form. A residual quirk, as it were, of me doing the same. Must have skipped a few generations and landed in you.”

“I see.” Lucian frowned.

“I'm dreadfully sorry.” Aziraphale said softly. “You're great grandmother and I... we were...” He stammered. “That is to say she...” He trailed off.

“Was a one night stand?” Lucian raised an eyebrow.

“Good heavens. No!” Aziraphale exclaimed shocked. “She was very dear to me but she broke it off.” He sighed. “I never knew why and I certainly didn't know she was with child.” He looked up sadly at Lucian who was nodding slowly.

“It's fine.” He said softly then looked Aziraphale directly in the eye. “What's your animal form?”

“My, umm, my... yes well. I don't...” Aziraphale stammered.

“You do.” Lucian insisted. “Crowley told me you do.”

Aziraphale upgraded his blush to crimson. “It's a, umm, well it's...” Aziraphale stood and came around his desk. With a gesture the shop was locked and all the blinds rolled down over the windows. He looked at Lucian and then he sighed. With a wave of his hand, his human form was gone and a huge white wolf was standing in his place.

Lucian gaped at him, mouth opening and closing before finally with a snarl, he slipped his own form and shifted. When he was fully in his lycan form, he looked down at Aziraphale. “Finish it!” He growled and Aziraphale flicked his eyes upwards. He made no other movement but Lucian felt his body begin to compress the way it did when Crowley's power washed over him. This time, it felt different, acted faster. In the blink of an eye he was fully wolf, standing next to a slightly larger wolf Aziraphale. He sat down with a furry whump and stared at his great grandfather who was moving from paw to paw nervously in front of him.

The shop door opened making the bell jingle as Crowley entered. Two furry heads whipping around to look at him. Crowley brought up short in the doorway, eyes going wide and then he laughed, moving to swing the door closed behind himself. “You told him then.” He smiled crossing over to run his fingers through Lucian's fur.

Aziraphale nodded slowly. Ears flat to the top of his head. Crowley crouched down between them. “You okay?” He asked Lucian who nodded. Crowley grinned. “Lucian Fell. Has a nice ring to it.” Two startled sets of wolf eyes turned to his. Aziraphale's ears perking up as Lucian nodded his apparent agreement.

A blink later and Aziraphale was back in human form, sitting on the floor. “Oh, my dear boy.” He smiled hesitantly. “You're not mad?”

Lucian shook his head and it triggered a shift back to his human form. “Oh sure. I'm the only one that ends up naked.” He groused as with a snap Crowley re-dressed him. This time opting not to tease him by withholding his shirt. He smiled gratefully at Crowley then turned to face Aziraphale. “No” He huffed. “Not mad. It, uh, it explains, a lot really.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes. I suppose it does.”

“Great!” Crowley clapped his hands together. “Let's get trashed.” Lucian laughed and Aziraphale broke out his fondly exasperated face, but he stood anyway and headed for the wine cellar that had absolutely not, come with the bookshop.


End file.
